


Седрик Диггори и Кубок Кинков

by fouruku



Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Everyone is at 7th year, Animal Transformation, Branding, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Части кинктября, которые внезапно связались в одну AU, где во время Tурнира трех волшебников все на 7м курсе.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 14.10  Я хочу тебя видеть (Sensory deprivation)

Со стороны послышался хруст веток под ногами и Гарри обернулся на звук.

— Всё-таки пришел?

Седрик словно появился из ниоткуда и выглядел так, будто только что проснулся — волосы слегка растрепаны, а румянец был заметен даже в сумерках. Он наверняка хотел выглядеть не таким возбужденным, но глаза блестели любопытством.

— Глупо было бы не попытаться. Особенно если это правда, — он подошел ближе и смерил Поттера взглядом, от которого любой почувствовал бы себя глупо. — Мне бы, конечо, отчитать тебя за поздние прогулки, как старосте, но раз уж мы здесь для благого дела...

— Поверь, ты хочешь это увидеть, — ответил Гарри. — Пойдём.

Как только Рон рассказал ему про драконов, а Хагрид помог своими глазами увидеть масштабы проблемы, Гарри хотелось завыть. _Первое_ испытание? О том, что может быть дальше, и думать не хотелось. К тому же, стоило сначала разобраться с этим.

Конечно, он должен был рассказать Седрику, даже несмотря на то, что они вроде как были соперниками. Даже несмотря на то, что он обыграл его на последнем матче. Даже несмотря на то, что наблюдая, как он обнимает Чжоу в коридорах, внутри что-то напрягалось.

— Эммм. Погоди секунду, — сказал он Седрику, когда до того самого места оставалось меньше половины пути, и достал из кармана полоску мягкой ткани. — Может это странно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты закрыл глаза. То есть, чтобы не видел, где..Черт. — Диггори посмотрел на него вопросительно, ожидая объяснений. Что ж, по крайней мере, не отказался сразу. — Я бы не хотел подставлять некоторых...товарищей, и будет лучше, если ты не, ну...

— Я понял, Поттер. Конфиденциальность? — его легкая ухмылка ослабила напряженный узел внизу живота. — Только смотри, не заведи меня в выгребную яму, что ли. Сам завяжешь, для уверенности?

Гарри быстро кивнул и Седрик развернулся к нему спиной. Все-таки что-то в его движениях выдавало недоверие. От Диггори пахло чем-то травяным и потом, и Гарри хотелось запомнить этот запах, пока он потуже затягивал повязку, проклиная их разницу в росте.

— Порядок? — он отступил дальше и Диггори развернулся на голос, слегка покачнувшись.

— Порядок. Проводишь? — и он протянул ему руку, согнутую в локте. На его лице была широкая улыбка. Да уж, ситуация казалась весьма комичной.

Гарри придерживал Седрика за плечо и иногда, если вдруг он натыкался на что-то под ногами, рука Поттера соскальзывала к его талии, придерживая. Диггори был теплым и, кажется, перестал что-то подозревать. Наконец, послышался рёв и Поттер подумал, что яркие вспышки огня Седрик мог чувствовать даже через плотную ткань повязки. Видимо, именно поэтому он тут же ее снял.

— Мерлинова борода, Поттер! Да ты шутишь? — восторг и страх перемешались на его лице.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Гарри, наблюдая как оранжевые краски пляшут по лицу и точеным скулам Седрика. Он был действительно очень красивым, даже сейчас. — Я подумал, лучше увидеть такое своими глазами.

Диггори посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Черт возьми, Гарри, это же безумие — им ничего не стоит перекусить нас пополам. Я..., — он запустил пальцы в волосы и нахмурился. — Спасибо, что показал мне? — звучало неуверенно, как вопрос. Гарри почувствовал, как жар подступает к щекам. Может, это тоже из-за драконов?

— Эм.. Ну, предупрежден — значит вооружен, так ведь?

Седрик улыбнулся на выдохе и похлопал его по плечу.

Назад они шли молча, под ногами хрустели ветки. Гарри подумал, что рядом с Седриком лес не казался таким "запретным" — сейчас от Диггори веяло спокойствием и уверенностью. Он даже повязку сам надел, без просьб. Гарри чуть сильнее сжал руку на его плече — они ведь были совсем одни, к тому же, Диггори ничего не видел. Полное осознание медленно подбиралось к Гарри, подкидывая ему разные картинки: вот он проводит своей рукой вдоль спины Седрика, еще ниже. Вот сам Диггори наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его шею, не видя при этом как глаза Гарри прищуриваются от удовольствия. 

— Все-таки, почему ты решил рассказать мне? — голос Седрика прозвучал слишком звонко в шуме его собственных мыслей. — Мы же все-таки соперники, — теперь он остановился и повернулся в сторону Гарри. Оказалось, что они дошли почти до самого замка. Наверное, Диггори не заметил этого — повязка все еще закрывала его глаза и он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и ждал ответа.

Это выглядело так противоречиво у Гарри в голове. Вот Диггори, такой решительный и уверенный, не побоялся пойти с ним в лес черт знает зачем и даже оставался относительно спокойным после увиденного. С другой стороны, тот факт, что его глаза были закрыты и он сам на это согласился, делал его таким...уязвимым.

_Ты мог бы прижать его вон к тому столбу. Он бы вряд ли успел среагировать._

— Но мы все равно в одной команде, так ведь? — Гарри надеялся, что его голос не дрожал. Он отпустил плечо Седрика и теперь стоял лицом к нему, чуть подняв голову. Они были так близко, что можно было заметить пульсирующую жилку у Седрика на шее, прямо за воротом школьной рубашки.

— И правда, — уголки губ слегка поднялись. — Спасибо еще раз, Гарри.

_Вот бы провести языком по тому самому месту, да?_

— Мы, к слову, почти вернулись, — он мог физически чувствовать напряженное и неловкое молчание между ними, которое только нарастало. — Я пойду первым. Снимешь повязку, когда перестанешь слышать шаги?

Диггори покрутил головой по сторонам, будто хотел осмотреться. В другой ситуации его можно было бы даже назвать беззащитным. Гарри сглотнул и прочистил горло.

— Да, конечно. А ты...охх.

Седрик не успел договорить точно так же, как Гарри не успел даже подумать о том, чтобы противиться желанию. Он слегка потянулся вверх и прикоснулся губами к теплой коже на шее. Было влажно, и он действительно почувствовал пульс Диггори — тот учащался. Губы сдвинулись выше, к скуле, но Седрик стоял совсем неподвижно и только тяжело дышал.

_Ну же, смотри — он не сопротивляется._

Поттер зашевелил губами настойчивее, начав немного посасывать мягкую кожу, а потом ощутил на собственных плечах руки Диггори — он ощупывал его, и пальцы медленно пробирались выше по шее, к лицу, забираясь в волосы на затылке.

— Гарри, я..

Но Поттеру уже было сложно что-то слышать и обдумывать. Он медленно вел Седрика спиной вперед, пока тот не наткнулся на ближайшее дерево. Кровь шумела в ушах, сливаясь с их дыханием и шорохом ночного леса.

Он прижался к Диггори сильнее и замычал от удовольствия, когда Седрик _сам_ наклонил голову, одновременно с этим поднимая лицо Гарри и позволяя поцеловать его. Его губы были еще мягче, чем он представлял. Длинные пальцы перебирали его волосы, спускались обратно к скулам, нажимали сильнее. Одна рука опустилась Гарри на грудь, вслепую ощупывая, изучая. Повязка так и оставалась на нём, и это делало всё намного проще, словно освобождало.

Поцелуй из нежного превращался в уверенный, безумно влажный, и требовал больше и _больше_ языка. Казалось, что-то тайное сорвалось в них обоих — Гарри всё никак не мог насытиться этим чувством. Седрик двинул бедрами и — Мерлин — Гарри почувствовал, как возбужденный член уперся ему в живот. Диггори это _заводило_. Хотелось толкнуться в ответ.

Его руки отвлеклись от плеч и шеи парня и опустились ниже, прямо к его паху. То, что Седрик ничего не видел, словно стирало какую-то грань ответственности. Гарри сначала провел руками по торсу Диггори, повернув голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, а потом одной рукой сжал его стояк через брюки. Седрик простонал прямо в поцелуй и прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри, вызывая щипение.

Чертов турнир, чертовы правила, чертовы прогулки после отбоя. Сейчас он бы любой кубок отдал за то, чтобы смотреть на вот такого Диггори — возбужденного, раскрасневшегося, пусть даже с повязкой на глазах — при совсем других обстоятельствах.

Седрик двигал бедрами, пока одна рука Гарри сжимала его член, а вторая — плечо, и самому Поттеру казалось, что он готов был кончить только от этого, без единого прикосновения. Но уже в следующий момент Седрик обхватил руками его лицо и оторвался от его губ, теперь осыпая его лицо мелкими влажными поцелуями.

— Гарри.. Гарри, Гарри, стой.. Погоди, — его голос подрагивал и он прислонился своим лбом к его. — Я же не выдержу больше.

Гарри еще раз поцеловал его в губы и провел костяшками пальцев по щеке. Как же не хотелось останавливаться.

— Хорошо, — все же прошептал он и сделал несколько шагов назад. Седрик так и стоял, прислонившись к дереву. — Повязку...

— Когда перестану слышать шаги, — он улыбнулся. — Только пообещай, что сделаешь так еще раз. Я хочу тебя видеть.


	2. 20.10 Удобный галстук (Pet play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что кинк предполагает другое, но мне захотелось сделать всё немного иначе.

Дверь в их комнату в башне старост с грохотом распахнулась и Седрик мог бы подпрыгнуть на месте, если бы не лежал на кровати с книгой.

Малфой влетел и засуетился по комнате, проклиная, казалось, всё на свете и, _конечно_...

— Чертов Поттер! И почему ему только все сходит с рук? О-о-о, Мерлин, попадись он мне хотя бы ещё раз, я клянусь-

— Драко... — Седрик отложил книгу и встал с кровати, в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и обнял Малфоя со спины, заставляя того наконец-то остановиться. — Да успокойся же ты. Что случилось?

Он погладил плечи, обнял теперь за талию и прислонился губами к напряжённой шее.

— Этот урод Грюм решил, что может обращаться со студентами так, будто мы какие-то... какие-то животные! — Драко извернулся в объятьях Седрика. — Превратил меня в хорька. Блять, в хорька! И заставил.. — он тяжело вздохнул —... Ладно, этого лучше не знать. Да черт возьми, как только отец узнает, этому мудаку вместе с его ненаглядным Поттером полный-

— Так это не придумки? — ситуация вдруг показалась Диггори ну слишком забавной. — То, о чем шептались в коридорах? Я думал, это так — дурацкие шутки и...

— Диггори, блять, это был полный пиздец. Сомневаюсь, что у него вообще было такое право, — он толкнул Седрика в грудь и отстранился, — и если ты хотя бы попробуешь сказать хоть одно кривое слово на этот счёт..

Седрик только поднял ладони, сдаваясь.

— Ладно, ладно... Сейчас ведь все в порядке? Прости.

Малфой уже набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но вдруг покраснел и отвёл глаза. Очевидно, о чем бы он там ни подумал, ему это не нравилось — вместе с румянец на лице читалось возмущение.

— В порядке? — повторил Седрик и присел обратно на кровать, ожидая, что же ответит Драко.

— Блять, если бы ты только знал... Слушай, обещай мне, что ни одна живая душа не узнает. Помфри дала мне какой-то травы, но.. В общем, _так_ будет ещё до завтра.

Диггори был совсем сбит с толку.

— Будет что? Какая трава? О, Хельга, дай мне сил...и Малфой, перестань уже говорить загадками, я... Чт-.. Драко, зачем?

Он наблюдал за тем, как Малфой, оставаясь в мантии, возился с ремнем, расстегивал брюки, а потом и вовсе опустил их до шиколоток. Он наскоро разулся и полностью освободился от одежды, и теперь уже пришла очередь Диггори чувствовать жар на щеках. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел Малфоя _более_ обнажённыем и при немного других обстоятельствах, но... сейчас это было странно.

Драко принялся за пуговицы рубашки и все ещё было непонятно — какого черта он не снимет мантию. Он заметил, как полы рубашки распахнулись, открывая обнажённый торс и рефлекторно Диггори наколдлвал согреваюшие чары.

Все-таки Малфой выглядел хорошо. Его тело было привлекательным, его хотелось касаться, но Седрик понимал, что что-то здесь не так. И только когда Малфой потянулся к резинке боксеров, чуть их припуская, он не выдержал.

— Мерлин, Драко, это какой-то изощренный способ меня соблазнить? Я... я и без этого готов тебя..

— Заткнись, Диггори, — огрызнулся Драко, и тон его был слишком решительным. — Предупреждаю — хоть одно неправильное слово, и я..

— Черт, ладно, ладно. Но к чему все это? Ты ввалился сюда такой разъяренный, разделся почти донага, а теперь стоишь в мантии посреди комнаты как...

У него перехватило дыхание. Одним движением Драко расстегнул мантию, сбрасывая её на пол, и чуть развернулся. Наконец-то Диггори увидел, в _чем_ было дело. Между бедных ягодиц, где-то на месте копчика у Малфоя вдруг оказался пушистый и длинный

 _белый хвост_.

— Хвост, — глупо повторил Диггори, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Хвост слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону, а его кончик нервно подергивался.

Малфой все не решался повернуться к нему лицом, поэтому Седрик сам поднялся и подошёл к нему. Оказавшись совсем рядом, хвост будто приобнял его ногу и слегка двинулся вверх. Было приятно, и его пробрали лёгкие мурашки.

— Он такой красивый, — Диггори положил руки на бедра Драко и заставил того наконец развернуться. Малфой старался выглядеть равнодушно, но щеки все ещё были красными, а глаза блестели. Седрик опустил ладони, погдалив его ниже спины через белье, а потом медленно положил одну руку прямо на основание хвоста. Драко резко выдохнул и Седрик погладил мягкую шерсть, насколько мог дотянуться.

— Блять, чувствую себя каким-то уродом, Седрик. Никогда не хотел бы быть анимагом, а тут вот это дерьмо.

Диггори только улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Драко в губы.

— Ты самый красивый мальчик, и ты знаешь об этом. С хвостом или без — не имеет значения, — он притянул Драко ближе к себе, обнимая. — К тому же, завтра его уже не будет. И, может... мы могли бы воспользоваться моментом.

Драко так же обнял его, и теперь его руки приятно ощущались на боках.

— Моментом? — настроение Малфоя вдруг перестало быть таким мрачным, и он успел только охнуть, когда ощутил энергию трарсфигурации вокруг своей шеи. — О-о нет, Диггори, ты не посмеешь, — и даже если он хотел, чтобы это звучало как возмущение, взгляд выдавал, и ничего у него не получалось.

В ответ Седрик только улыбнулся, провёл своим носом вдоль носа Драко и легонько потянул на себя за ремешок от появившегося ошейника.

— Почему нет? Смотри-ка, какой удобный галстук.


	3. 27.10 Ты ведь можешь стать и моим тоже (Branding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь фокус на Драрри, но и про Седрика забывать нельзя.

Мать с детства приучила, что для себя нужно доставать лучшее, и Драко нравился этот подход. Он знал, что был привлекательным, отлично играл за ловца в их команде и был на хорошем счету у профессоров — разве что, не таким дотошным, как Грейнджер. А еще, ему достался самый красивый мальчик.

 _Быть с Седриком_ было на вкус как тот самый муссовый торт, который мать делала специально в его день рождения. Было сладко и хотелось рычать от удовольствия.

Поэтому, когда появился _Гарри_ , конечно, Драко не сразу его принял — это ведь означало отдавать, а он и так еле избавился от чертовой Чжоу. Но, были в этом и свои преимущества, на которые было сложно закрыть глаза. 

Например, оказалось, что за Поттером бегала чуть ли не добрая половина школы, поэтому самолюбие Драко тешил тот факт, что и этот лакомый кусок пирога достался ему. Кроме того, Поттер отлично держался на метле и был хорош в Защите от темных искусств. А еще, Малфой не мог устоять перед тем, как Поттер целовался — вот _это_ было настоящим открытием ровно как и то, каким чувственным и смелым он оказался и с Драко _тоже_. Открытием, которое хотелось пробовать и пробовать, чем они и занимались на диване в комнате старост.

— Поттер, ты опять пахнешь сладкой выпечкой, — проговорил Драко куда-то ему в шею. Было приятно ощущать под собой его тело и явно нарастающее возбуждение.

— Что тут скажешь — школьные эльфы меня любят. Иди сюда, — он сжал ягодицы Драко, скрытые такими ненужными сейчас брюками и подтянул его ближе, отчего их члены потерлись друг от друга через ткань. Истома внизу живота заставила Малфоя чуть ли не зарычать, слегка покусывая нежную кожу за ухом.

— А ты ведь тот еще мерзавец, да? И как только Диггори повёлся…Хотя, он же Хаффлпафец, у них особые отношения с…чудаками вроде тебя.

— Значит, Диггори повёлся? — Гарри удивленно поднял бровь и уже в следующий момент перевернул Малфоя так, что тот оказался под ним. — А ты, Малфой? — нетерпеливые поцелуи оставались на шее, ключицах, и ниже на груди, где Поттер уже успел расстегнуть рубашку. — Ты, значит, совершенно равнодушен и возишься со мной чисто за компанию? — рука медленно сползла вниз и провела по возбужденному члену. Хотелось простонать, но еще рано было доставлять Поттеру такое удовольствие.

— Охх.. Ну, знаешь, я еще не до конца тебя..распробовал, — и он двинул бедрами вверх навстречу движениям Гарри. — Всё-таки, это Седрик тебя притащил, а мы вроде как привыкли...делиться.

— Это мы можем устроить, Малфой, — Гарри полностью расправился с рубашкой и прикоснулся руками к разгоряченному телу так, что у Драко пошли мурашки. Что бы он сам ни говорил, а Поттер, понимал он это или нет, заставлял чертовски сильно его хотеть. — Что же скажет Диггори, когда застанет тебя таким — возбужденным и будто на всё готовым, _для меня_?

Драко издал довольный стон, когда Поттер поднес руку к его губам и не сдержался от того, чтобы облизать его пальцы. Он до сих пор помнил, каким Поттер был на вкус — еще с того дня, который они втроем провели в одной кровати, касаясь друг друга самым разным образом.

— Заришься на чужое? — руки забрались под рубашку, которая была абсолютно не к месту, и Драко стал водить пальцами по груди Поттера, задевая затвердевшие соски. — Какой ты, оказывается, жадный.

— Я..ахх, просто уверен, что ты можешь стать и моим тоже.— Гарри наконец-то наклонился к нему для поцелуя, и в этот раз он был по-настоящему голодный и собственнический. Драко, вжимаясь в диван, хотел еще сильнее ощущать тяжесть тела над собой, чувствовать трение, поддаваться. И Поттер давал ему это. Но, и взамен хотел _брать_. — И я сделаю так, чтобы и другие это понимали. Особенно Седрик.

Драко шикнул, когда губы Поттера опустились ниже к шее и он стал посасывать его кожу. Сначала это было нежно и Гарри немного играл языком, но потом движения становились резче. Черт, определенно будет засос. О Мерлин, _и не один,_ потому что Поттер опускался дальше, останавливаясь на определенных местах тела Малфоя на подольше. Шея, ключицы, грудь ближе к левому соску. Когда Гарри решил слегка прикусить его, Драко запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Поттер словно клеймил его и Малфоя до предела заводило осознание того, что сопротивляться совсем не хотелось.

— Вот же интересно будет Седрику по моим следам представлять, как мы здесь развлекались, — Поттер смотрел на него сверху вниз и на его лице читалось удовлетворение от проделанной работы. — Будешь рассказывать ему, как позволил мне _отметить_ тебя, _здесь_ — теплый язык лизнул шею, — _здесь_ — короткие поцелуи в нескольких местах на груди — и здесь, — Поттер резко расстегнул ремень его брюк, чтобы было удобнее приспустить их вместе с бельем немного вбок, и припал губами к его бедренной косточке.

Стон из Драко всё-таки вырвался, и не один. Ох, как же Поттер целовал его там. Это действительно было похоже на поцелуй — он водил языком, посасывал и слегка покусывал, отчего светлая кожа почти сразу краснела. Малфой и не подозревал раньше, какая это чувствительная точка.

— Боже, ммм.. Сделай так еще раз. Да, здесь, — Малфой думал направить голову Поттера, но мысли запутались. Он не мог сосредоточиться на том, чего именно хотел. Может, Поттер ему отсосет? Или достанет собственный член и они наконец друг другу подрочат? Или изведут себя до предела, дожидаясь Диггори? А может, в этот раз Поттер хотел больше, пока они были одни?

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось. Поттер снова сжал его член, так и не сняв до конца с него ни брюки, ни бельё, и стал водить вверх и вниз рукой. Драко затрясло.

— Давай, Драко, мы ведь почти никогда не оставались наедине. Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь только со мной, такой податливый, — движения ускорились, когда Драко издал звук, похожий на хныканье. — Давай, скажи, думаешь о Диггори? Представляешь его, пока я дрочу тебе?

— Сукин Салазар, Поттер, только не останавливайся, — Малфой водил бедрами, руками вцепившись в плечи Гарри, пытаясь словно проникнуть ему под кожу. Тот, конечно, и не думал замедлиться.

— О нет, и не подумаю, но ты только скажи.

— Блять, Поттер, _пожалуйста_.

— Скажи, чего ты _хочешь,_ Малфой.

— Хочу, чтобы _ты_ трахнул меня.

Перед глазами поплыли темные круги. Сразу после того, как он озвучил эти слова и осознал их смысл, внутри всё взорвалось фейерверком. Блять, да, он действительно хотел этого. Он хотел их двоих и Поттер добился своего. Драко кончал с мыслью о том, какого это — трахаться с ним. Это была не просто прихоть Диггори и не просто приятные поцелуи — Поттер ведь так хорошо дополнял их обоих.

Тело прошибли послеоргазменные судороги, потому что даже полностью постыдно излившись в собственные боксеры — на ткани образовалось темное мокрое пятно — он не перестал чувствовать прикосновения Поттера. Он все так же ласкал его, пусть теперь намного медленнее и нежнее. Малфой часто дышал и, наконец посмотрев на Поттера, поразился тому, насколько тот сам был на грани — зрачки расширены, дыхание неровное, румянец на щеках.

Драко поцеловал его, убирая руку от своего паха и позволяя им перевернуться, меняясь местами. Гарри ощутимо расслабился, когда оказался снизу, и отвечал на поцелуй чувственно и словно с просьбой.

— Седрик скоро вернётся, Поттер, — он провел руками по телу Гарри и наконец потянулся к блядским пуговицам, все это время не дававшим ему покоя. — А пока, давай-ка и я заставлю тебя просить.


	4. 21.10 — Это ведь не о сексе? (Double penetration)

То, как Поттер выглядит во время секса, Седрику хотелось узнать еще после второго испытания турнира, когда Гарри пытался прочистить горло от воды, почти задыхаясь, глаза его были покрасневшими, а мокрые пряди откинуты назад.

А потом он слишком органично вписался в их треугольник.

И во время секса он выглядел, черт возьми, _невероятно_. 

Когда Драко отсасывал Поттеру, его глаза, казалось, ни разу не закрывались, следя за ртом Малфоя; брови немного хмурились, а рот был слегка приоткрыт, отчего Гарри то и дело облизывал губы. Никогда ещё Седрику не хотелось так сильно проделать все те вещи с чьим-то языком, которые так и лезли ему в голову.

Когда Поттер дрочил ему, Диггори хотелось оставить на его шее засосы поярче, укусить до крови и заставить Гарри издать ещё и _еще_ этих рычащих выдохов.

И теперь, когда он сжимал бедра Малфоя, пока тот насаживался на его член, он не мог дождаться того, чтобы Гарри наконец избавился от своих чёртовых брюк и так же оказался с ним в этой горячей тесноте. Почувствовать, как его член сжат вместе с членом Поттера, пока над ухом раздаются стоны Драко, казалось намного _намного_ привлекательнее, чем любой кубок.

Малфой выглядел прекрасно. Приподнимался, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, ловил ритм Седрика, и его щеки теперь были красными не от смущения, а от жара, разливающегося внутри. Диггори поднял руки, проходясь вверх по подтянутому телу, и переплел их с Гарри пальцы, пока Поттер ласкал грудь Малфоя, оставляя поцелуи на его шее. Седрик видел, как шевелились его губы, после чего Малфой снова застонал и двинулся так, что член Диггори оказался в его заднице по самые яйца.

Мерлин, что же он ему говорил? Лишь бы это было что-то пошлое и грязное.

Седрик встретился взглядом с Гарри. Тот неотрывно смотрел на него и в глазах читалось — о нет, это был не вопрос — уверенное утверждение: _мы собираемся сделать это._

— Олеум Кальдус*, — прошептал он, и по правой руке потекло масло. Седрик заставил Драко нагнуться ниже и потянулся рукой к тому месту, где они соединялись. Было жарко и влажно, мягкие волосы щекотали кожу. — Можно?

Драко опустил на него взгляд и, почувствовав прикосновение, хрипло ответил:

— Мм...Боже, да. _Пожалуйста_.

Седрик надавил и не отпускал взгляд Малфоя до момента, пока его палец не зашёл в него наполовину.

— Блять, бля-а-т-ть, ёбаный Салазар... Охх.

Было тесно. А ещё непривычно чувствовать одновременно и свой палец, и свой член внутри тела Драко. Заводило не на шутку, так что Седрик замедлил темп и теперь глубоко и размеренно дышал. Он видел, как капля пота стекла по виску Малфоя.

Сзади послышался шорох а потом звякнула пряжка ремня. Они почувствовали это оба — Малфой еле заметно дёрнулся, а Седрик добавил ещё один палец, расстягивая его, одновременно с тем наблюдая, как Поттер снял брюки и пристроился к Драко сзади. Он почувствовал, как тёплые руки погладил его по ногам.

— Как легко ты раскрываешься для нас, Драко, — Гарри будто раскатывал каждое слово на языке, оглаживая теперь напряженную спину. — Весь такой равнодушный с виду, а на деле — ммммм...

Боже, если он так и продолжит дразнить их обоих своими словами, Седрик не выдержит и пяти минут. Пальцы уже легко входили в Малфоя, и от их соприкосновения с собственным членом внутри всё сводило истомой.

— Тёмная лошадка, — руки Поттера лягли на задницу Драко и слегка развели ягодицы. Гарри, сукин сын, рассматривал, как лениво и чувственно Седрик его трахал —... В это раз нужно хорошенько тебя объездить.

— Аа-а, блять... Поттер, да... — слова срывались на стоны и Драко задвигался быстрее. — Пожалуйста, я готов... Я точно готов... Седрик.

Диггори подумал, что если почувствует что-то ещё, то его просто разорвёт изнутри. В некоторых местах мышцы уже тянуло, масло стекало по внутренней стороне бедер, но неудовлетворенное желание не отпускало. Нужно было _больше_ — ещё больше движений, толчков, стонов, больше секса. Он посмотрел на Поттера — тот ждал одобрения, по-другому этот взгляд нельзя было понять. Он тоже был на пределе.

Свободная рука сжала бедро сильнее. Мерлин, весь замок будет знать, чем они занимались. Шея Драко была вся исцелована, ровно как и грудь Поттера, на теле каждого из них уже были царапины от ногтей и следы от пальцев.

— Давай, Гарри. Красавчик хочет оба наших члена в себе.

У Поттера перехватило дыхание. Седрик уже был готов почувствовать его член, но Гарри всё медлил, и нервы давно бы уже сдали, если бы в следующие секунды пальцы Поттера не оказались у губ Малфоя, проталкиваясь в его рот.

— Оближешь?

 _О да_ , в моменты похоти Поттер был просто бесконечно, прекрасно невыносим.

Малфой простонал и взял пальцы в рот, немного посасывая, всего на несколько секунд, и почти сразу за этим Седрик почувствовал руку Гарри рядом со своей.

"Давай теперь я", проговорил он одними губами и их пальцы сменились.

Было странно ощущать чужое прикосновение одновременно с точками собственных бедер и члена, но Диггори даже не успел распробовать эти чувства.

— Малфой, ты готов? — от шепота Поттера по телу шли мурашки у обоих. Седрик совсем замер.

Малфой ничего не сказал — только выдохнул, повернулся, чтобы оставить быстрый поцелуй у Гарри на губах, и кивнул. Время остановилось.

Наверное, Поттер никогда не был таким внимательным и осторожным, как сейчас. Диггори почувствовал, как он приставил головку члена ко входу и начал двигаться — медленно, _слишком_ медленно. Седрик почувствовал трение и то, как его собственный член словно немного потянуло вперёд. Боже, что это было за ощущение. Как только Малфой может принимать их _обоих_? Внутри перемешалось всё — страсть, страх, и какое-то вдохновленное чувство. Они, все трое, были ненормальными, но это так заводило, что места для сомнений просто не оставалось. Седрик посмотрел на Драко и заметил, как слеза стекла по его щеке.

— Драко.. Боже, Драко, мы делаем тебе больно? Только скажи и... — он понял, что Поттер полностью вошёл. Было настолько тесно, что двигаться было почти невозможно. Он чувствовал себя на пределе — разврат путался с лицемерием, потому что хотелось двигаться, и двигаться быстро и жадно, но он бы не простил себя, если бы хотя бы на миг сделал Малфою больно. 

— Вы.. Ахкх оба. Боже, просто не.. _не останавливайтесь_. Всё в порядке.

Диггори посмотрел в глаза Драко, а затем переглянулся с Поттером. Тот так же замер, а между бровей проявилась морщина. _Конечно_ они беспокоились за него, ведь это он позволил им. 

Они стали двигаться невыносимо медленно, но слаженно, никто из них не сказал ни слова. Седрик пытался отдаться этому чувству полностью.

Хотелось одновременно закрыть глаза, чтобы обострить эти бешеные ощущения, но не хотелось упускать ни секунды. То, как у Малфоя закатывались глаза от удовольствия; то, как Поттер закусывал нижнюю губу, откидывая голову назад и возвращаясь, смотря Диггори прямо в глаза; то, как терлись друг о друга тела — будто каждый сам по себе, но всё же невероятно слаженно. 

Терпеть не было сил. Член Гарри давил на его собственный и пульсировал, и все вокруг было наполнено стонами, мычанием, влажными шлепками. 

— Я.. я скоро.. Прямо сейчас. Поттер, мать твою, ещё — и я.. 

Диггори кончил сразу, как только ощутил на животе брызги горячей спермы Малфоя. Его трясло, и буквально каждое движение отдавалось волной по всему телу. Он не знал, что заставило его полностью потерять контроль: переизбыток ощущений, вид разгоряченных голых тел Поттера и Драко, которые отдавались ему, или тот факт, чьё имя заставило кончить самого Малфоя. 

Драко стонал. Мерлин, _как_ же он стонал. Горячее расслабленное тело опустилось на его грудь и теперь Седрик ощущал тяжёлое дыхание на шее. 

Поттер продержался дольше всех. Он сделал толчок, ещё один, и, посмотрев на Седрика с Драко затуманенным взглядом, в секунду достал свой член, заставив Диггори чуть ли не выть, и кончил Малфою на спину. Внутри словно что-то перевернулось, закружилась голова. 

Гарри лёг на бок и они положили Драко между собой. Руки были повсюду — отчего-то им хотелось касаться друг друга, гладить, водить кончиками пальцев. Они лежали, обменивались взглядами друг с другом и просто удовлетворённо молчали несколько минут, не меньше. 

— Это ведь всё совсем не о сексе, да? 

И тогда Седрик подумал, что Гарри, наверное, озвучил мысли всех троих.


End file.
